Part Time Killer and Full Time Dad
by Iggy the Fnick Lover
Summary: Since Jeff was obviously there for Jane's death, that meant that he was also there for his son's birth. Jane forced Jeff to take the baby since she knew she was dying, and Jeff get's really pissed. He didn't want or give two shits about the child. So, why was he so protective of him? Why is it that Jeff keeps the baby, but claims to not want him? Will his son actually grown on him?
1. Chapter 1

Helpless baby cries echoed throughout his motel room, god knows how long it took Jeff to wake up from it, half passed from the whisky. Hearing the annoying and loud screams, he slowly got off the couch, which was a bad idea because he got a head rush and a eye sore-like feeling.. He carefully walked toward the bed, knife in hand, bottle of alcohol in the other, and found his way to the piece of furniture. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he looked over to see a five week old baby lied on the bed, shrieking his lungs out, he rubbed his temple with irritation rushing through his veins.

"Just go to sleep for a while, kid. I'm losing my patience."

The cold-blooded killer was getting really frustrated with this brat, to be honest. How the hell was he supposed to know that Jane was that god damned hooker? Let alone that she'd get pregnant. With, regrettably, his kid. Of course, he'd tracked her down after escaping to morgue, to get revenge, but he found her during labor... It. Sucked. Ha, talk about a last minute replacement parent... It's not that he wanted to take care of the baby, lord knows how many times he's tried killing him, but, as corny as it is for this killer, he felt like this kid could be a good murderer if he taught him enough. Raised him...

Real cheesy to take care of something that shouldn't be yours, but is. At least, he thought so anyway.

Jeff scooped the baby up into his arms, the boy's cries being turned into whimpers and then silence as his father cradled him. He really did love his dad, despite his face. Though, the boy seeing his mother's black eyes and white mask, seeing his dad's long smile, his unblinking eyes, it was normal to the newborn. Jeff hated hated when the baby cried, always waking him up, making him sleep deprived. He ended up spending more nights sleeping than killing. Jeff remembered what Jane had named, _their_, kid...

"Jamie, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes..." He muttered.

Yes. Jamie. Because, Jeff, Jane, names that start with a "J". A cute thing to do for someone who chained her to a fucking bench as she gave birth. No help at all. Jeff was freaked out by birthing sections, it was really... disgusting.

Anyhow, someone knocked on the door of the motel room, so Jeff put his hood up and went to answer it, son in arms. When he cracked the door open, due to the chain lock preventing him from fully opening the door, he peeked out and saw a ugly looking woman with a fluffy pink robe and green face mask on. The feeling urged him to stab her and be done with it, after all, he had his knife in his hoodie pocket...

"Can I help you?" He asked with a broken, tattered voice.

The baby's eyes went from his father's covered face to the woman he could barely see through the crack of the door.

"No, but I think you should be helping your child! The damned animal's been crying all night, it's morning now, and I didn't sleep a wink."

This statement ticked Jeff off a little, causing him to snarl at her with a snide comment, "Lady who barely fits that extra size robe, listen, I don't need people to tell me how to be a parent. Sure, I'm alone doing it, and it kinda sucks having a vomit ball you have to feed twenty four seven, but I'm twenty five, not a stupid teen. Go nag someone else about their kid would ya?" He said this, starting to lose his patience, 'the feeling' rising in the back of his mind.

"Well maybe you should listen to-"

The feeling and irritation with exhaustion was not a good mix. Especially if you pissed Jeff off.

"Go to sleep."

And with that, pulled the knife out of his pocket and put the tip of the blade in between her eyes. The woman was about to scream, but he pushed the blade into her head before she even let out a shriek, committing a instant murder. He pulled the knife out of her head before her lifeless body fell to the ground, and to his surprise, the baby started giggling.

"The hell?" He asked himself as he stared at Jamie, who looked calm and happy from his murder.

Jeff dismissed this as he closed the door as quietly as possible, barely making a sound. He put the knife back in the pocket, seeing that Jamie was completely fixated on the blade, astonishing him. He seemed happy around brutal scenes. Jeff's not irresponsible, he takes the baby wherever he goes, including his killing nights. This made him guess that the child was pleased by watching other's lives come to an end. This made him feel, slightly... proud.

A few minutes later, screams were heard from outside the room, signaling Jeff that the body was obviously spotted. Out of irritation, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, acting as shocked as everyone else when he saw the dead woman. Since his hood was still up, and he had a baby in his arms, no one suspected him much or saw his face, even though the body was in front of his motel room. Jamie was a good cover he guessed.

After he left the motel, he wandered around with his child. Finally, he'd felt Jamie squirming and looked down to see him trying to grab the knife from his pocket. Panicked by the child's want for the weapon, he lightly tapped his small hand with his index finger and told him not to touch the precious item. This is basically what happens, most everyday. Find a new motel, baby screams, complaining next door people become victims, wander at day, kill at night, etcetera.

For now, he was _done _with motels. Jamie was starting to make a fuss after his stomach started to growl in the need of food. Or formula, or some sort of milk. Jeff will admit, Jane would've been a much better parent than he is, but she's dead, and Jeff didn't have anything for Jamie to drink... But he had some money, so maybe some place had _something_ for babies... Jeff didn't know, he counted himself as the worst parent in history.

When Jeff thought about it, he'd never expected himself to be in this position. Even before he started killing. As a notrmal boy, he never wanted kids, after he'd gone insane, he didn't have the room in his heart. And honestly, he still doesn't. He just saw this kid as a burden.

That Won't Change.

Will It?

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading the first Chapter of this Fic, so now's the time to ask, what Creepypasta characters do you want to see in this? No, Oc's, sorry. But things like Jack, Ben, or someone. You can also make suggestions on the plot or something. Thanks, Bye~! XP**


	2. I'm sorry

Hi, listen. I'm super sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a reason as to why I haven't. My friend tried to commit suicide, and I can't stress as to how worried I am about her. She's still in the hospital, and I'm trying to cope... Again, I'm truly sorry about not updating, but I SWEAR I'll update by the end of this year at the very least, fair enough? Thank you guys for understanding~~~ :D

Kk? Kk! Bye~~~


End file.
